


A Vigilante But Not Alone

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: "Geronimo" - Sheppard, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hero Complex, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Personal Growth, Secret Identity, Songfic, Soul-Searching, Team Red, temporarily Deadpool's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Sometimes it was still hard for him to understand that everything was different now.  Sometimes he still woke up, wondering why a spider bit him and changed him?  Why hadn't it killed him?





	

_Can you feel it?_  
_Now it's coming back we can steal it_  
_If we bridge this gap,_  
_I can see you_  
_Through the curtains of the waterfall_

Peter looked at the city, busy beneath him as he crouched on the ledge of a rooftop. The wind slipped across his spandex and his muscles bunched under neath him as he listened to the honking of horns and the sound of talking and footsteps pounding on pavement.

Sometimes it was still hard for him to understand that everything was different now. Sometimes he still woke up, wondering why a spider bit him and changed him? Why hadn't it killed him?

 

_When I lost it,_  
_Yeah you held my hand,_  
_But I tossed it,_  
_Didn't understand,_  
_You were waiting,_  
_As I dove into the waterfall_

Peter closed his eyes, clutching a picture frame in his hands. He gritted his teeth and tried to keep his breath from stuttering his chest. He wonders if Uncle Ben would be proud of him? Everything he was now was because of him.

Bitten by a spider.. An average teen turned superhero. Maybe he'd laugh it off at first. It was a ridiculous notion.

But then again there had been Steve Rogers. He was young when he'd become someone more than human. Not quite Spider-Man, but a super soldier. His Uncle Ben liked him.

He looked down at the picture. His younger, non-mutated self stood beside his uncle, his uncle's arm wrapped around his shoulder. He missed him.

_So say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_

“Geronimo!” Spider-Man whooped as he flung himself into the air, twisting and turning. It was such a rush to websling. He bets Ironman's never had this much fun with his suit before.

Just when the ground rushed up to meet him, he flung out another line and caught himself. “Hahahaha!” he laughed as he flew through the air, performing acrobatic feats of amazement.

His senses tingled as he landed in a mess of rubble. “Hey there~ Zoo let out early?” he taunted Rhino. The criminal growled at him from underneath the armor, “Gonna crush you, bug.”

Spider-Man rolled his eyes and quipped, “Gonna make you go back to school. Spider's are arachnids, fat head.”

Rhino roared and charged him, metal scrapping on the pavement, making Spider-Man wince. “Oh, boy. You should really be charged with a cluster of _loud!”_ Spider-Man dodged him, landing on a building's side.

“Yoo~hoo~ Horn head~” Spider-Man paused. “Gee, I shouldn't ever compare you to the real horn head.” He shrugged, “Oh well.”

Rhino ran at the building and Spider-Man flipped off of it. He wrapped webs around Rhino and when he had him wrapped up tightly, he swung him by the webs into the air. Spider-Man flicked out a web and was airborn again, watching as Rhino screamed in fear and rage. “And down will come baby~” he sung, falling onto Rhino and forcing him downward. “Rhino armor and all!” _-Crack!-_

Spider-Man stood on top of Rhino, who remained immobile. 'Unconscious,' he gathered. “My work here is done,” he swung off, leaving the criminal to the police.

_Can you feel my love?_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away_  
_Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love, my love) my love?_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Say Geronimo!_

“Incoming!” Spider-Man cried as he swung through the air, Doombot on his tail.

“Really, Spidey? Seriously? That's the best you can do?” Hawkeye's voice called as he shot at the Doombot.

Spider-Man leaped onto a fallen Doombot, hands on his hips as he looked over at Hawkeye. “I thought it was good at least.”

Hawkeye scoffed as he lined up another target. “You could've at least said 'geronimo'.” A web shot passed him and dragged the robot away for Spider-Man to punch it to uselessness. “Hey!” Hawkeye cried, pouting. “That one was mine.”

Spider-Man looked at him, posture feigning apology. “Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to say 'geronimo'?” He smirked underneath his mask when Hawkeye muttered something about 'smartass spiders'.

_Well we rushed it,_  
_Moving away too fast_  
_That we crushed it,_  
_But it's in the past_  
_We can make this leap,_  
_Through the curtains of the waterfall_

“Oh, my _god!”_ Spider-Man gasped as he held his hands out, uselessly in front of him. “Are you okay?” He watched Deadpool groan and winced at the sounds of cracking bone.

“Oh, yeah, peachy keen, my-man-in-not-green,” Deadpool assured him, laughing/coughing as his body healed.

“No! No, you're not! Damn it, Pool! I told you not to sneak up on me!” Spider-Man huffed, feeling bad about having accidentally broken Deadpool's sternum.

“Point noted. Yellow's written it on a sticky pad.” Spider-Man raised an eyebrow beneath his mask. “Yeah..” Deadpool slowly said as he got up, flexing and twisting to ensure he was fully healed. “Just don't ask.”

Spider-Man shrugged and ran a worried eye over Deadpool's form. “So.. food?”

Deadpool lit up with joy. “Tacos, my spider-man! Tacos!” He grabbed Spider-Man and pulled him with him as he walked, animatedly talking about a great Mexican joint he found.

_So say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_

“Geronimo!” _[God, that's so overused. Couldn't you just say 'Look out below'?]_

_{Pft. No! That's not what this songfic is based on.}_

Deadpool eyed the pavement growing closer and realized, “I'm about to break a lot of bones.”

_[Oh, look. He thinks.]_

_{Tacos?}_

_[...I swear, I'm getting a new songfic Deadpool to talk to.]_

A web wrapped around him and suddenly he was flying. _[And now we're-]_

_{“Free~ Free falling~}_

“Whoopie!”

Arms lashed out and grabbed ahold of him. He looked up and into Spider-Man's mask. “Hiya, seabiscuit. Giddy-up?”

Spider-Man raised an eyebrow. “You can just seabiscuit your own jam.”

“..That made no sense.”

“..Shuddup, Deadpool.”

_Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love, my love) my love?_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Can you feel (my love, my love, my love, my love, my love) my love?_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away_

“Holy fudge nuggets!” Spider-Man covered his head as he felt his body fly through bricks. He whined, pain radiating through his body, “Oh my god, that sucked.”

“Nice spin, Spidey,” Ironman quipped as he hovered outside the building.

Spider-Man felt like flipping him off as he pushed brick off of his body. “You're an ass.” He ignored Cap's call of “Language” and focused on Hawkeye's “You're just now figuring that out?”

Ironman huffed, offended. “Of course you focus on that. My ass is killer.”

His spider-sense tingled as he shot up, grabbing Ironman and falling out of the air with him as a bomb exploded where they had been. “It's going to get killed if you don't pay attention,” he bit out as he caught them with a web. 'Damn, he's heavy.'

“You gotta lay off the cheesecake, man. You weigh a ton.”

Ironman squeaked out from his hold, “I don't we- You're just plain rude.” The robotic hero slipped from Spider-Man's grasp as he activated his thrusters.

“Stop jabbering like teenage girls,” Black Widow hissed. Needless to say, they snapped to it.

_Well I'm just a boy,_  
_With a broken toy,_  
_All lost and coy,_  
_(At the curtains of the waterfall)_  
_So it's here I stand,_  
_As a broken man,_  
_But I've found my friend,_  
_At the curtains of the waterfall_

Spider-Man shuddered with pain as his hand clung to his dislocated shoulder. It was a rough fight and next time, he was not getting involved in Devil's Kitchen business.

“You okay?” Spider-Man looked over at Daredevil, who looked a bit battered in his own sense. He was muscled underneath his suit and stood with a slight tilt on his untwisted ankle.

“Next time, remind me that ninjas suck.”

Daredevil quirked a brow, voice gruff as he replied, “No one asked you to get involved.”

Spider-Man shrugged, stupidly causing his shoulder to throb. “Shit!” He bit into his lip and clenched his eyes shut tight. It was the anniversary of his uncle's death. How could he not go out? How could he not stop others from dying the way his uncle had? It was his responsibility.

He is Spider-Man.

“You don't have to take it all on your shoulders.” Spider-Man opened his eyes, brows furrowing with confusion as he looked at his horned companion. “You're not alone in this,” Daredevil bluntly told him.

The devil themed vigilante walked over to him and pulled Spider-Man's hand off his injured shoulder. He paused before Spider-Man gave him the okay. And then Spider-Man was swearing when Daredevil snapped his shoulder back into place. “I mean it.”

Spider-Man flexes, doing his best to ignore the pain before he looks over at Daredevil, a small smile playing underneath his mask. “Thanks DD,” he softly tells him.

_Now I'm falling down,_  
_Through the crashing sound_  
_And you've come around,_  
_At the curtains of the waterfall_

“Now, how do you feel? Weak? _Vulnerable?”_

Spider-Man clawed at the super strength powered hand on his throat, gasping for air as Green Goblin proceeded to choke the life out of him. Green Goblin cackled, happily at the sight of the amazing Spider-Man struggling in his grasp.

Blackness flickered in his vision, fuzziness threatening to take over.

“Hey! Hands off, Mean Green!” There was the sound of bullets, yelling, and the faint sound of thrusters as the hand on his throat vanished and Spider-Man fell, too weak to catch himself. Finally able to breathe, he let himself fade into the darkness.

_And you rushed to me,_  
_And it sets us free_  
_So I fall to my knees,_  
_(At the curtains of the waterfall)_

Sounds buzzed in his ears annoyingly as he regained consciousness. He groaned with pain as he opened his eyes to the piercing bright lights above him.

“Hiya!” Deadpool's face entered his vision, big smile on his face. Spider-Man grumbled as he lifted his hand and rubbed his face. His _bare face._

Peter looked at Deadpool with wide eyes, panic budding in his chest. “Ohmygod!” Deadpool startled before reaching out and gripping Peter to keep him still. “Ssh! Spidey, chill! You're okay! You're with Tin Can and his good men (and woman). You're safe.”

“W-where's my mask!?” His breath was coming in gasps.

“We had to take it off to make sure you were okay,” a voice told him and his eyes flashed over to see Dr. Bruce Banner walking into the medical room. “We don't know your name, and you don't have to tell us. I promise, aside from Deadpool here, I'm the only one who's seen your face.”

Peter swallowed, coughing at the sudden bout of pain that caused. “Here, take a drink, cutie-pie.” He eyed the straw from the cup of water Deadpool held out and took a long drink. It was ice cold and was perfect for his throat. “Thank you,” he hoarsely replied.

Deadpool smiled a little. “If it makes you feel any better, I won't tell anyone anything about you.” Peter smiled a bit, looking at Deadpool, who shuffled anxiously. “I know,” he replied softly, warmth spreading through him as Deadpool brightened up.

“Thank you,” Peter told Dr. Banner.

_So say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_

Peter looked up at Avengers Tower. What was he supposed to do? Say 'no' when they offered him an internship? It was _Stark Industries!_ Who in their right mind says 'no'?

“..Minus teenage vigilantes who've already had two people see their face,” Peter nibbled on his lower lip, nervously. He bundled up his courage and walked into the building. It was time to see if Dr. Banner kept his secret.

Jarvis didn't seem to know him as he stepped off the elevator and walked into the lab. At least he was only going to be working with Dr. Banner. He hoped.

Dr. Banner was hunched over a table, mumbling to himself when Peter entered the lab. He swallowed and cleared his throat, watching as the doctor jumped slightly and turned to him. Recognition was clear on the scientist's face. “Hello, my name's Peter Parker and I'm here for the internship.”

“Nice to meet you, Peter,” Dr. Banner held his hand out and Peter shook it. He smiled. “Welcome to Stark Industries.”

_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_

Peter couldn't stand by and watch as Hydra agents flooded the Commons room. He'd been at the Tower for a while, working with Dr. Banner. He enjoyed it and he actually got paid – Thanks Stark.

Dr. Banner had introduced Peter to the rest of the Avengers, amusement playing in his eyes as he fought to keep himself from laughing when Thor mentioned his “unusually strong muscles”. He had to cover his hand when Peter replied, “Yeah.. I do some light lifting.”

After a while, he had enjoyed hanging out with the Avengers. They were fun out of costume too. Little more like a dysfunctional family, but fun. They'd welcomed him into their circle and made sure he was fed and well. It was.. odd. Especially when they warned him to “be careful on your way home”. They didn't know he could take care of himself.

Now? Now, it was all in rubble. Shots being fired as Dr. Banner and Peter hid under cover as bullets flew through the air. Dr. Banner was starting to look a little green and Peter's senses were blaring danger at him. Could he just sit there and let them get hurt when he could help? The answer was no. Plus he was an impatient spider.

He reached into his pockets and slipped his webshooters on. He pulled his mask on. There wasn't time for a full change, but this would have to do. A hand grabbed his arm as he turned and he looked back, into the worried eyes of the scientist. “Are you sure?”

Peter looked at him, smiling gently under his mask. He put a hand on Dr. Banner's and squeezed lightly. “I've got this.” And then he was gone, leaping and dodging, punching, kicking and webbing himself through the fray.

He ignored the startled reactions of the Avengers as he moved through the battle. A bullet clipped his shoulder, but he powered onwards. “Stupid idiots. This is why no one likes you. We were about to have apple pie. _Captain America's APPLE PIE!”_ He whacked an agent hard for that. The pie had smelled divine.

Taking a few more agents out in revenge for not getting any pie, he looked around to see that the others had been subdued by the rest of the Avengers. Tony was running a hand through his sweaty hair and the others looked similarly exhausted.

“Spidey,” Clint inclined his head towards him wearily after the agents had been taken away by SHIELD. “Who invited you to the party?”

Peter shrugged. “I was already here.” Dr. Banner moved over to him, inspecting his wounds.

“What's that?”

Dr. Banner looked up at Peter, concerned. Peter patted the doctor's shoulder and reached up, tugging his mask off. He blinked at the Avengers. “See? No invitation needed.”

“Well, shit,” Tony swore, shocked. The Avengers stared at him, startled to see their delicate intern beneath the Spider-Man mask. He knew that they were taking in his clothing as he hadn't changed into his spandex. He saw the delayed recognition.

“Spidey's a baby.”

Peter glared at Clint and promptly webbed his mouth shut. Clint's eyes widened and he clawed at the web. Natasha stared at him for a second before she burst out laughing. Clint whirled on her, looking betrayed and pitiful. Pretty soon everyone except Clint was laughing. The archer just glared at them all.

Taking pity on him, Peter ripped the web off his mouth and smirked at him. “Not a baby if I can kick your ass.”

Steve raised an eyebrow but didn't admonish him for swearing. It was a weird day.

_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away,_  
_Bombs away (Say Geronimo!)_

The revelation of his identity had made things a bit weird at first. They tried to protect him when he was Spider-Man. Peter hadn't taken too kindly to that.

After a fight where Ironman had pulled Spider-Man out of the battle for a mere flesh wound, Peter marched over to him and lifted him up, armor and all. “Thor and I could play catch with you like this. I'm not weak. I don't need to be protected. What I need is to be treated like an equal.”

Tony had meekly apologized, but not before Dr. Banner and Steve had scolded him. Natasha and Clint gave Peter a pat on the shoulder and told him he “did good.” Peter appreciated their understanding.

Spider-Man can take care of himself. Although.. He did like the Avengers. It was nice to have someone there to watch his back.

_Say Geronimo!_

“So.. tacos anyone?” Deadpool asked, looking at his two tired companions. Spider-Man groaned and rolled over on his side, looking at Deadpool. Daredevil grunted.

“Don't forget the salsa,” Spider-Man called as Deadpool ran off to get tacos.

“Maybe you should've told him to get you ten,” Daredevil recommended as he stretched his arms to test them. Spider-Man shrugged, hating the way his mask soaked up his sweat. God, he needed fresh air.

They were alone. He trusted Daredevil, so why not? He tore off his mask and took a nice, deep breath of the cool, night air. Daredevil didn't mention anything, but he must've known despite his lack of sight.

“OHEMGEE!”

Peter's head swiveled to see Deadpool there with an armful of bags. The smell of Mexican filled the air. “Your face is naked! And it's by choice! You're not even hurt that bad this time!”

Deadpool clambered over to them in awe as he handed out bags. He'd gotten enough for Peter's hyper metabolism. “Peter Parker.”

A taco hit the roof of the building with a splat in the silence. Peter raised an eyebrow, looking at Deadpool with his slack jaw.

“Matt Murdock,” came Daredevil's voice as he sniffed a taco in his hands. Deadpool made a strangled sound and looked back and forth between them with a look of disbelief and shock. “I think we broke him,” Peter mentioned. “Nice to meet you, by the way,” he waved at Matt.

Matt nodded towards him and tentatively took a bite of his taco, grimacing. “Funny, all we had to do was tell him our names and he breaks.”

Deadpool finally seemed to get it together when he pulled the two against him, hugging them tightly with a squeal. “You're so cute!”

Matt growled, angry at being man-handled and Peter whined at the loss of his chance to eat. “Wade Wilson, merc' with a mouth, hottie and all around awesome guy.”

“We know, Wade,” Peter mumbled around a mouthful of taco that he'd finally gotten to eat when Deadpool pulled away.

“Your name's not a secret,” Matt continued, smiling faintly when Wade blinked at him. “Huh,” Wade said, “I guess it's not.” Peter and Wade devoured the tacos while Matt sat with them in silence.

_Make this leap_  
_Make this leap_  
_Make this leap_  
_Make this leap_  
_Can you feel my love?_

Spider-Man swung through the air above the New Yorkers rushing to and fro below. He grinned and whooped as he let himself fall before catching himself. He flipped, spinning and laughing.

So maybe being Spider-Man wasn't all that perfect. He started out on a path for revenge and ended up a vigilante. It was a long and painful path, sometimes too damn lonely to imagine moving forward, but here he was. Peter Parker – Spider-Man and he was not alone.

“Hurry up, Webhead!” Ironman called. Spider-Man gave a final flip before latching onto Ironman with a web and swinging through the city beneath him. “Geronimo!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I hope you enjoyed this songfic (which turned out to be way longer than I expected). It was inspired by the song "Geronimo" by Sheppard (duh - wrote it in the tags, but still). I honestly have no idea how this turned out.
> 
> Maybe good? Not sure, but if you enjoyed it, yay~ Hope you have an amazing weekend.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe


End file.
